europauniversalisfandomcom-20200213-history
Cyprus (Europa Universalis II)
Cyprus is a country in Europa Universalis II. In normal games their provinces are coloured light yellow, in fantasia games they are coloured light orange. Creating Cyprus By Revolt If it ceases to exist Cyprus can be recreated by revolt at any point in the game. It will consist of the single province of Cyprus. It will have Greek culture, and whatever religion Cyprus currently has (it starts off as Orthodox, but is relatively likely to be converted). Starting Position Cyprus only exists at the beginning of the 1419 scenario. 1419 In this scenario, Cyprus has greek culture, catholic religion, and 100 ducats in the treasury. They own and control their capital province of Cyrus, and have four core provinces (Adana, Judea, Lebanon, and Samaria) which they neither own nor control. Cyprus has the following stability and technology: AI Priorities Cyprus always uses the Trader.ai AI file. Monarchs Note that scripted events can remove Charlotte from the game (on the day she is due to be replaced), and remove Catarena Conero - replacing her with a restored Charlotte. Leaders Cyprus has no scripted leaders. Events Cyprus has a major events file containing three events. Charlotte's Web This event takes place on 26th September 1460. There are two options. Option A is Queen Caterina and the Venetians and option B is Queen Charlotte and her Savoyard relatives. The two options have the following effects: Queen Caterina and the Venetians * The monarch Charlotte will be removed from the game * +1 Stability * -1 Centralization * -100 Relations with Savoy Queen Charlotte and her Savoyard relatives * The other two events for Cyprus will not happen * -1 Stability * +2 Centralization * +200 Relations with Savoy Note that Charlotte is due to be replaced by Jacques II on this date anyway. The Two Queens This event happens on 26th August 1474. There are two options. Option A is Queen Caterina and the Venetians and option B is Queen Charlotte and her Savoyard relatives. The two options have the following effects: Queen Caterina and the Venetians * +1 Stability * -1 Innovative * +200 Trade technology * +200 Relations with Venice * -100 Relations with Savoy * Triggers a Venetian event of the same name, which makes Cyrus a vassal of Venice Queen Charlotte and her Savoyard relatives * -1 Stability * +1 Innovative * -100 Relations with Venice * +100 Relations with Savoy * Remove the monarch Caterina Cornero from the game * Restore the monarch Charlotte to the game * Prevent the event The Inheritance of Cyprus from happening The Inheritance of Cyprus This event happens if Cyprus is a vassal of Venice on 26th February 1489. There are two options. Option A is We have no choice but to submit, and option B is Oust the Venetian pretender!. The two options have the following effects: We have no choice but to submit * Triggers an event for Venice that causes them to Inherit Cyprus Oust the Venetian pretender! * Breaks the vassalisation with Venice * -200 Relations with Venice *-1 Centralization Category:Europa Universalis II Mediterranean countries